Conventional techniques for presenting event coverage on a device, e.g., a computer, tablet or mobile device, provide limited amounts of information via a single display interface. Such information for an example dealing with a sporting event may include a single display showing a play-by-play and/or team scores.
What is needed in the art is a mechanism that provides further information about an event on concurrent interface portions in a rich way.